freewishfandomcom-20200213-history
Aura D. Lain
Introduction Lain is a 18 year old teen who spent most of her life behind closed doors. She escaped from being experimented on two months after she turned 16. Appearance Lain when not in her demon or cat form she is what she calls her human form as she looks like a normal person. Her eyes are hazelnut and her hair is a dirty blonde. She wears brown/peach colored shirts and shorts of any color. When in cat form she still somewhat wears what she would in human form but has to have a hole for her tail. Her demon form gives her black bird like wings and her eyes turn a blood red. Personality Dispite what many think, Lain can be a very shy person. Though it is due to not having allot of human contact while she was locked away. And when she did most times it was only to feel pain. So Lain acts colder to marine and those she think that works with the world government. Though it is unknown how she acts towards pirates and Rev's. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Lain was taught by the strongest swordsmen marines in the art of the sword. Some was very heartless when it came to teaching making it so Lain has many scars from learning. Marksmanship Lain is unable to use a gun even if it would save her life. Though thinking it's funny Lain only uses guns for bats. Hand to Hand Combat When not being taught how to weild a sword Lain was taught how to fight using her hands and feet in painful was also. Though some who taught her wasn't all that curel there was also some who beat her if she didn't do what she was order to do right. Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility Lain shows that she might have been born with cat like reflexes, Able to jump from high places and land with ease. Dodging as if dancing. She also seems to be able to run a long way without getting out of breath however that might be due to being experimented on. Endurance Lain has a very high endurance for pain able to withstand nearly being blown apart and standing up as blood trickles from many wounds. Though it is safe to say her high endurance for pain is from being experimented on. Weapons Two daggers hidden and a sword. Devil Fruit/Secret power Lain was born with an abnormal power making it so she could turn into a hybrid form of a cat/fox when she wanted. Another thing is her blood has a odd power that the WG used drugs to bring out the power making Lain the way she is now. Relationships Crew Does your character have friends or a group of friends Family Who's your characters family? Allies/ Friend Enemies Marines Due to growing up in a marine base and seeing the evil side to Marines, Lain veiws marines as being heartless bastards. Nobles Lain dislikes and distrust all Nobles no matter where they came from. World Government As a whole they want to see the end to Lain as much as she wants to see them get put in their place. Other People who your character met that are so so History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major BattlesEdit Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Born into a world filled with hate and pain, And your telling me i should give up? Not on your life bastard! Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Female Category:Swordsmen Category:Caring16